Department of Bad Parody
The Department of Bad Parody deals with poorly done parody fic. Trollfics are handled by its Troll Division. It is headed by Admiral Pansy. Its flash patch is a headless rubber chicken. Description The Department of Bad Parody is located on the thirty-fifth floor, accessible by elevator. The corridor is lined with shiny black panels, reminiscent of the monolith from 2001: A Space Odyssey. If Agent Marokee's office is any indication, the response centers here are pentagon-shaped."Of Lawn Gnomes and Meatloaf" by Leelee, Meir Brin, and Saphie, Jul 21, 2003 There are very few records of the DBP proper, so little is known for sure about how they work. Their methods seem to be largely passive, and they rarely send agents into fics."If She Was There" by Mulberry, Mar 14, 2002 Tasks attributed to the DBP in the past have included: * snipping bad puns out of ticker-tape or on-screen fic readouts; * remotely deleting anything with a summary like "Guaranteed to make you laugh!" or "Funniest thing you'll ever read!" or "I make myself laugh!", etc.; * conducting field studies of good humorfics like "BagEnders" and (possibly) "21 Uses for Tribbles";"At the Sign of the Multiple Exclamation Points" by NenyaQuende, Jul 2003 and * assessing fic-clouds in the field to determine their nature. Good parodies create invisible clouds, called Benevolent Parody Clouds, that help the canon. Bad parodies, therefore, may be assumed to create similar clouds that are destructive to the canon. Perhaps remotely snipping out bad puns or deleting things has a transformational effect on "Malevolent Parody Clouds," reforming them or removing them altogether. Due to the lack of recent records, it is unknown whether these methods are still in use today. Standard-issue equipment in the Troll Division includes Fixie Dust® and Grapnades (patent pending), but it isn't clear exactly what those are. History The DBP was cut in half c. early 2002, when the order came down to just delete anything with a suspect summary rather than painstakingly snipping out individual bad elements. Divisions The DBP has one division, the Troll Division, which is supervised by Admiral Pansy, but is largely independent. Naturally, they hunt trolls. Its agents are known as Sunners due to their method of using sunlight to "diffuse the bomb" of a troll. Its flash patch is the DBP's headless rubber chicken surmounted by the insignia "T-D" in red. Known Agents * Tick (RC 221) originally worked in the Department of Bad Parody, but was "demoted" and transferred to the DMS in 2002, when she refused to leave "BagEnders" after conducting a field study there and had to be forcibly extracted. * Marokee Brin and new recruits Leelee and Saphie Ellings were members of the Troll Division in 2003. * Armeniel and Leo were members of the Troll Division c. 2003,"PPC Departments and Agents," PPC Handbook, compiled by Artemis c. 2003 but there are no records of their missions. Department Records Missions from this department are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Bad Parody. * "A Night at the Movies" (Mass Effect), Agents Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes (DMS - Video Games) ** In which Danny and Laura tackle a bad parody as a favor to Admiral Pansy in the hope of earning some vacation time. References Category:Action Departments Category:Department of Bad Parody